Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a web browser function.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless technologies have become widely used. Mobile apparatuses, such as a camera and the like, that include a wireless communication function to communicate with an external apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), are known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-205960 discusses a technique that is an example of this type of communication. Specifically, a camera serves as a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server, and images stored in the camera are available to the public. Then, a PC user browses the images stored in the camera, using a browser. This technique, however, is complicated because the PC user is required to directly input a uniform resource locator (URL) of the HTTP server by using the browser.